1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a register for supplying air-conditioning air into rooms, such as vehicle passenger rooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-180,140 discloses an air-conditioning register which is operable interchangeably from the blowing direction adjusting mode to the shut-off mode or vice versa. In the blowing direction adjusting mode, the shut-off damper opens the ventilation passage. Note that the horizontal fin assembly or the vertical fin assembly can adjust the blowing direction of air-conditioning air in the blowing direction adjusting mode. On the other hand, in the shut-off mode, the shut-off damper shuts off the ventilation passage. Note that the horizontal fin assembly shuts off the outlet opening as well in the shut-off mode. When the horizontal fin assembly shuts off the outlet opening, an operator can recognize visually that no air-conditioning air is supplied from the outlet opening.
Note that, in the conventional air-conditioning register set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-180,140, all of the six horizontal fin members making the horizontal fin assembly can swing when adjusting the blowing direction of air-conditioning air downward in the blowing direction adjusting mode. That is, when an operator tries to adjust the blowing direction of air-conditioning air downward, the lowermost horizontal fin member is also directed downward in the same manner as the other five horizontal fin members.
Meanwhile, the outlet opening of the air-conditioning register set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-180,140 inclines so as to bulge into a room from small to large from upward to downward. Accordingly, when the lowermost horizontal fin member is directed downward, the lowermost horizontal fin member and the decorative panel with the outlet opening opened are disposed successively at an angle relatively approximate to the ventilation or blowing direction of air-conditioning air. Consequently, the airflow of air-conditioning air flowing along the lowermost horizontal fin member has flowed as it is along the decorative panel. Therefore, wake flows have occurred. Thus, when adjusting the blowing direction of air-conditioning air downward, the air-conditioning register set forth in the Japanese patent publication exhibits a low directivity of air-conditioning air.